


The Corruption of Hermione Granger

by missace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark fic, Dark!Snape, Deepthroating, F/M, Fingering, Introspection, Light BDSM, Manipulation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missace/pseuds/missace
Summary: He contemplates how to keep her.(By reading this, you are joining me on the one-way train to Hell.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	The Corruption of Hermione Granger

He had Hermione Granger on her knees before him, the head of his cock in her mouth. The image gave him a powerful thrill like no other.

During one of their last trysts, she had voiced her desire to fellate him. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her.

“Next time,” he had murmured before he lapped up the juices at her opening.

That next time had come and passed. Was this the third or fourth time she was blowing him? He could not remember, and he did not really care. All he was concerned with at the moment was getting the girl to deep throat him.

He pushed a little more firmly on her head, guiding himself deeper. He reached the back of her throat and she gagged.

He allowed her to come up for air and instructed, “Breathe Miss Granger.”

She acknowledged him by taking a deep breath before engulfing him once again in the wondrous heat of her mouth. This time she was able to swallow another inch.

_That feels so good._

He clutched at the armrest and fought the urge to buck his hips. He had to be careful, always so careful not to scare away his prey.

_Mustn’t hurt the little ones too much or they’ll run crying to Mummy and Daddy._

He couldn’t have that, so he restrained himself.

But Granger was sturdier than the other simpering virgins he had taken, so perhaps he could be a little rougher with her. She would deserve nothing less for being a filthy Mudblood who wreaked havoc with the Potter brat and the Weasel. The little bitch had the audacity to steal from his stores and set his robes on fire!

He gritted his teeth in anger and gave a short, sharp thrust. She made a satisfying choking sound and came up gasping for air.

“Miss Granger,” he snapped, “You must breathe.”

She nodded and quickly took him halfway down.

He reigned in his anger and concentrated on enjoying her efforts to appease him.

 _Patience,_ he tells himself.

He must have patience. Granger will take all of him before the night’s end; she has not yet failed to excel at any subject put before her. In the meantime, he had to wait.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift to happier thoughts.

He plucked her virginity not too long ago. The fair amount of blood he had collected from her was stored in a stoppered glass vial, safely tucked away in a heavily warded box.

He needed virgin’s blood to increase the effectiveness of dark potions. One drop added at the end of the brewing process would make both potion and cauldron vibrate with power. 

_The Dark Arts of Blood_ explained that the best type of virgin’s blood should be collected when it was freely given at the height of ecstasy. The book also added that teenage virgins, just before they reach adulthood, would provide the highest potency.

The first was no trouble for him, but the second proved to be rather difficult; which was ironic since he worked at an institution where it would have (as one might think) plenty of virgins.

However, such was _not_ the case at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It galled him to no end that he had to compete with idiotic schoolboys who had no control over their raging hormones.

The girls who squandered their most prized possession for a quick fuck and clumsy fumble in darkened alcoves were no better either.

He curled his lips in disgust.

Granger, who was taking a breather, mistook the expression on his face and immediately sucked him into her mouth again. She swirled her tongue in random patterns on the head, and held and caressed his balls like he taught her. He moaned his approval and she smiled as she pressed a light kiss to the crown. 

He was sure that Granger had lost her innocence to Krum back in her fourth year and had viciously regretted not going after her sooner.

It wasn’t until he saw her sobbing into a unicorn’s mane last September that he realized she was still an innocent.

Not letting such a good opportunity go to waste, he approached her.

He seduced her not with flowery words or bright baubles, but with knowledge and books. He gifted her with projects, assigned her extra reading, and offered her the position to be his assistant. He teased her budding passion with light touches and gentle kisses until it grew into a roaring fire.

Then he pressed his advantage and discovered, much to his delight, that the school’s resident bookworm was feisty. He taught her everything she wanted to know about sex, and he brought her to new heights that were previously unknown to her.

He enjoyed every second he spent corrupting the innocent little know-it-all.

In fact, he enjoyed himself so much that he did not have the faintest idea who his next target might be. Usually he would have a whole list by now, but he hasn’t paid much attention to the latest gossip and so was officially out of the loop.

It was high time that he _Obliviate_ the Granger girl and move on to the next virgin.

He looked down at the girl in question, who was valiantly trying to swallow his cock. She wasn’t that far, less than an inch away.

She came up for air and glanced up at him. He adopted an encouraging look and as a sign of affection, stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You’ll get it this time,” he cooed.

She gave him a faint smile then turned to glare at his cock as if she could glare it into submission. He almost laughed out loud, but bit it back just in time. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly, centering herself. 

She started at the bottom and licked a wet line from the base to the top. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ and his cock slipped in easily through the firm ring of her pursed lips.

Avidly, he watched as she took in more and more of him. He moaned as the crown glided over the ridges of her tongue and hit the back of her throat, but there was still more of him left over.

Taking a shallow breath she took him in deeper, almost there. His mouth dropped open when his cock slid past her gag reflex…almost.

His eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head as the sensation became too much to bear but he had to focus, he had to see for himself… _almost._

He stayed perfectly still as her lips closed around the base of him… _there_! She did it. Took in all of him without magical aid.

Then a split second later her mouth was gone.

He rubbed her shoulders and ran his hands up and down her arms as she sat back, coughing and gasping. When she composed herself, he tweaked her nipples and gave her a small smile.

“Good girl,” he said, adding a hint of pride to his voice.

She blushed. “Thank you,” she said and beamed up at him.

“Think you could do it again?” he asked. She nodded.

He went in a lot easier this time but she had trouble deep throating him for longer than a second.

He frowned and threaded his fingers into her riotous curls. On her next pass down, he pressed on her head before she could come up.

“Hold it,” he commanded, and groaned in bliss as her gag reflex tightened around him.

He kept her there for three seconds, and then reluctantly let her up. After all, it just wouldn’t do if the Mudblood had choked to death on his cock, no matter how amusing that might have been. 

“Oh come now, don’t look at me like that,” he chided when Granger turned hurt, watery eyes on him. “I had to do it or else you’d have never learned. It’s not enough to suck down all of my cock; you have to hold it too. Now that you know, you can do better.”

She flinched, as if what he said had physically struck her. Affronted, she gazed bleakly down at the carpeted floor.

He sighed to himself: teenage girls, their feelings were so easily hurt.

He sat forward to do damage control. He cupped her cheek to make her look at him face on.

“Miss Granger,” he said gently, “Do not take offence to what I say. You _are_ doing better, much better than had I expected. Look at how far you’ve come!” She smiled a little at his praise. “But you know as much as I do that there is _always_ room for improvement. Hmm?” 

He touched his forehead to hers and searched deeply into her eyes, “What do you say?”

She pouted in quiet contemplation at his words, and then smiling softly she said, “Thank you for showing me.”

“Thank Merlin,” he sighed with exaggerated relief making her giggle.

He dropped a kiss on to the top of her head and sat back. “Now, where were we?”

She took hold of his flagging erection and gave it a few loving strokes. “I believe we were right here,” she said teasingly and then smirked at his cock’s renewed interest.

He hummed in agreement then sank contentedly into his armchair as she sucked him. He has not gotten such good head since he deflowered Pansy Parkinson in her third year; but then again, Parkinson was a natural born slut.

Granger was deep-throating him with ease now and holding him in for longer and longer. He followed her lead, hips gyrating in a slow and steady rhythm, greedy eyes fixed on the red gleam of her lips. He smoothed her hair away from her face, to better admire the sight.

“Such a good little cocksucker,” he murmured, more to himself than to her. But she heard him anyway and moaned, which he felt all the way to his balls. He sucked in a breath and fought not to come, not yet. 

One thing he discovered about Granger was that she liked being talked dirty to; oftentimes the dirtier, the better.

“My hungry little cockslut,” he said, pitching his voice deep and low.

She squirmed on her knees, trying to find the friction that she so desperately needed, but wasn’t there; she wasn’t allowed to wear panties in his private quarters.

She also wasn’t allowed to bring herself any pleasure unless it was by his command.

“Touch yourself,” he instructed, taking pity upon her.

Never let it be said that Death Eaters had no compassion.

Making an excited sound, she balanced one hand on his thigh and hiked up her skirts with the other. Then moving past her skirts, she buried that hand into her pussy which was, without a doubt, dripping wet. He could hear the squelching noises in tandem with her moans as she returned to sucking his cock with greater fervour.

Her pose pushed her plump, rounded bottom into view and had him mesmerized. He could still recall the feel her full arse in his palms when she first rode him to a galloping orgasm. He has not forgotten the moment when he slipped his fingers into the cleft of her buttocks and tipped her over the edge by stroking the hot pucker of her anal hole.

He remembered vowing that he will one day fuck her in the ass as he had rolled them onto her back and pounded his way to his own climax.

In their next ‘lesson’ he will show her the joy (and pleasurable pain) of anal sex.

Aroused beyond anything by that thought, he took himself in hand and started to stroke furiously. 

Granger, already knowing what’s coming next, switched back and forth between sucking hard on the head of his cock and nipping and tonguing his fraenulum in short, sharp movements.

Her only warning was a sudden hardening in his penis before he was coming with a shout.

The first splash landed on her cheek while the rest he managed to shoot into her mouth as he continued to stroke himself. Squeezing out the last drops of semen, he sank boneless into the cushion of his armchair, heartbeat hammering powerfully in his chest, breaths sounding harsh in his ears.

Closing his eyes, he threw back his head and thought, _this was the life_.

After a few moments of recovery, he became aware of her touch on his knee, trying to attract his attention. _This had better be good,_ he huffed to himself in annoyance.

He lolled his head to one side with some effort and opened one bleary eye. Thankfully for her, it _was_ good.

Opening her mouth wide, he could see the milky white substance of his sperm lying on her tongue. She made a big show of relishing the taste of his seed as she swallowed it down, licking and smacking her lips in an obscene manner.

She giggled in a girlish way, clapping her hands to her mouth.

He smiled a genuine smile at her antics.

Granger leaned forward and licked the last remnants of his ejaculate from his now flaccid cock, cleaning up after herself like the good girl she was.

“You missed a spot,” he drawled.

She gave a surprised _oh_ and wiped around her mouth.

“No, right here,” he said, swiping the come off her cheek with a thumb.

She took his hand into hers and slowly brought the digit to her mouth. She flicked her tongue across the pad of his thumb like a cat, and while keeping eye contact, moved his hand lower and placed it on her breast.

“Please, sir. May I come?” she asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

He arched a brow in déjà vu. He knows that look well, has learned to recognize it after the many, many times that girls that have used it on him to try and get out of trouble. Only it seemed like Granger was looking to get _in_ to trouble, rather than out of it. It was puzzling, but not unappealing

Then it occurred on him that the minx was trying to seduce him. And damn her, it was working. Well, he was not going to give in that easily.

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” was his reply and he could not help but give her nipple a playful pinch as he withdrew his hand

She pouted a little, obviously having hoped that he would make her come. But she shrugged and shuffled backwards on the carpet until she was a fair distance away so that he could see.

This was going to be a good show.

She tucked the front hem of her skirt into her waistline to give him an unobstructed view of her pussy. Leaning back on her hands, she planted her feet on the ground and spread her legs open. In the candlelight he could see her vulva, pink and plump with arousal and glistening with her juices. 

A slender finger dipped into her vagina and came out coated with her natural secretion. She circled that finger around her nipple until that too was coated with her fluids. She did the same thing to her other nipple, dip and coat, and then sucked the finger into her mouth.

“Mm, tasty,” she moaned. 

Her hand went back to her pussy and gently caressed the light dusting of hair on her labia. Moving inwards, she scissored her pussy lips together with two fingers and groaned softly, eyes closed, enjoying the subtle rubbing sensation on her clitoris as she slowly rocked back and forth.

She switched hands, the arm propping her up getting tired. Seeing her do so, he lazily conjured a stack of pillows behind her with a flick of his wand. He was nothing if not an attentive lover.

She leaned back against it and she smiled in thanks. This freed up the use of both hands, which she put to good employ. One went to her small (but growing) breasts and the other lingered over her pussy.

She worked two fingers into her tight, slick channel and then pulled out to massage her clitoris, making it slippery wet. Again and again she did this, each time seeming better than the last if her breathy gasps were anything to go by.

He tugged absently on his recovering cock and wondered when had she become so wanton?

He felt no small amount of pride that _he_ had been the one to bring out her sexual nature.

 _He_ had been the one to coax it out from her shy exterior.

 _He_ had been the one to notice her potential and seduce her.

 _He_ had been the one to touch her intimately. To eat and lick her until she came. To bed and fuck her until she shattered around him, screaming _his_ name.

Blood pressure going through the roof, he curled his hands into tight, possessive fists.

_Damn it, she was his!_

She has belonged to him since the very beginning, as he was her first in everything.

 _And by Merlin he will be her last_ , he vowed. 

Then all breath was strongly expelled as realization dawned upon him.

He felt…loathed to give her up. 

_How could this be?_

Fists uncurled in disbelief.

_Was he in love with her?_

No, he couldn’t be if he was still entertaining thoughts of killing Granger in creative ways on a daily basis. 

However, he could concede that the moments he spent with her were…not at all unpleasant, much like a delightful pastime rather than a reluctant chore.

 _She was a pet_ , he decided.

They all were.

She may be his favourite pet perhaps, but nothing more.

 _Yes_ , he thought, watching her from behind half-hooded eyes.

Of course he would be disinclined to let her go. Why would he want to give up those sensitive perky breasts, those generous flaring hips, and that youthful sixteen-year-old body? Why would he want to downgrade to flat chests, pointy hipbones, and underdeveloped bodies?

Inwardly, he winced. He did so wish they had fuller figures like Granger as it would have saved him from a lot of bruising.

A loud moan interrupted his internal monologue. One glance at her and he could tell that she was close.

Oh, he couldn’t have that. She was his now and only _he_ could bring her pleasure.

“Stop,” he commanded, voice sounding a bit hoarse.

She must have not heard him and continued to pump three fingers in and out of her pussy.

“I said stop,” he said, this time his voice rang clear.

She stopped but mewled in frustration.

“Come here,” he said, patting his bare thighs.

Her eyes widened in surprise. He chuckled at how swiftly she can scramble into his lap, beaming. 

He tried to cuddle her close, but she faced him with puckered lips. He indulged her and drew her in for a deep kiss, tasting their combined flavours on her tongue. He pulled away gently to speak.

“You have been a very good girl today,” he said, running his hands up and down her back in a possessive manner.

She blushed at his compliment, enjoying the attention he was giving her but unaware of his inner state. 

“Thank you,” she said politely.

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

He looked around furtively, and then leaning in close to her he asked in a conspiring tone, “And I think good girls deserve to be rewarded. What do you think?”

“Oh, yes, definitely!” came her eager reply.

He chuckled again, this time at her quick and ready answer.

He turned her to sit sideways to him, taking pleasure in the fall of her skirt as he did so. He would never fail to get a kick out of that. Getting the girls to keep their skirts on was his way of sullying everything that Dumbledore stood for.

He was touching a _student_ who was supposed to be under Dumbledore’s “protection” but the old man never had a clue. If Dumbledore ever saw what he did (skirt rucked up around the girl’s waist, half-soiled and fully rumpled) the fool might just have an aneurysm.

He will take his small victories where he can.

Hitching up her skirt with glee, he petted her thighs until they parted for him. Then his fingers dipped in, feeling the slick wet heat of her pussy as she turned to kiss him.

 _But what to do with a know-it-all Mudblood?_ he thought as he cupped a breast, feeling the nipple harden in his palm.

He has already taken what he needed from her, so there was no reason to keep her around any longer. She was nothing more than a plaything; a plaything that he really wanted, but a plaything nonetheless.

With her despicable background, it would be difficult to convince the Dark Lord otherwise.

He pumped slowly in and out of her to draw out what may be their last experience together. He added another finger to the two that were already in her. She gasped at the intrusion but happily accommodated him by pushing down on his hand, enjoying the extra girth.

Miss Granger, his delightful little slut, so responsive and eager—so _not_ his to keep.

He hid his misery by nipping along the curve of her breasts as he thought furiously.

There was no denying her intellect or power, despite her filthy Muggle pedigree. She was one third of the Golden Trio. The fact that she was one of Potter’s closest friends had to count for something in the Dark Lord’s eyes. 

She was already spying on Potter for him, after he asked her to keep an eye on him. But she has not turned in any valuable information, just descriptions of a self-absorbed, adolescent boy. Seems like Potter does not tell her anything about the meetings he has with Dumbledore.

If she was not of any use, then the Dark Lord would never allow him to keep her. She would be given to his fellow Death Eaters to be tortured and gang raped.

He growled. He would not let that happen.

He had to convince the Dark Lord that she can be useful, but _how_?

_Turn her into a weapon._

Yes, he could turn her into a weapon, but the question again is how?

_Bring her over to the dark side. Turn her against Potter when the time is right._

The idea was so brilliant in its simplicity that he stilled.

Plans have already been put into motion to finally be done with Dumbledore and seize the castle. Potter will surely go in to hiding, and Granger and Weasley will surely follow him.

But if he kept her, he would be able to keep in contact with her and be informed of their location at all times. He could use her to bring Potter in for capture.

Granger shifted in his arms. “Please sir, don’t tease me,” she begged.

His fingers continued its expert dance inside her channel as his mind continued its previous path of thought.

He would be greatly admired by his fellow Death Eaters. The Dark Lord may even reward him for achieving such a great feat.

Then he’ll fuck her, nice and slow, in front of her friends. It will break their spirits to see how much she enjoys his cock, devastated by the realization that they lost her to the man they hate most.

_They never had her in the first place._

She has always been _his_ , now and forever more.

He will have to bring her before the Dark Lord for his plan to succeed. To do that, he will have to build up her tolerance level for pain. He needs to keep her alive.

_No time like the present._

“I want you to come for me, Miss Granger,” he said.

He placed his thumb at a point above her clitoris, over the hood and rubbed in a side to side motion. She moaned and gasped in pleasure, her hands clinging to his forearm for dear life.

“Come for me now, Hermione,” he commanded softly.

His other hand cupped and massaged her breasts, fingertips dancing and toying with her hardened nipples.

He kissed her temple, then the tip of her ear, and in a calculated move he whispered, “My love.”

Senses overwhelmed, she came, bucking violently against his hand at her pussy.

“Professor Snape!” she screamed.

As her world shattered around her, he pinched down hard on her nipple, thus commemorating the start of her new training.

He rubbed and pinched her through her orgasm, kegel muscles contracting helplessly around his fingers while she panted little sounds of _ah, ah, ah!_

He only let up once he felt the last flutter of her orgasm leave her, rendering her limp and dazed and sprawled out on his lap.

He pulled his fingers out of her with a wet squelch and put them in front of her mouth to be licked clean. She did so languidly, taking his hand into both of hers, head pillowed on his bicep.

He can finally break out all the sex toys he has locked away. Paddles and ropes, clamps and cuffs, whips and chains, dildos and gag balls, and so much more.

He will get a new collar made for her in soft, supple leather. Only the finest for his new pet.

Task completed, she let go of his hand. He knew what was coming and waited patiently. The emotion had long been writ on her face so clearly that he did not need _Legilimency_ to know.

He busied himself with smoothing down her school uniform skirt to cover her modesty and felt deeply amused.

She placed a hand on his cheek and he turned his head to look at her.

She took a deep breath and said, “I love you too…”

There’s that Gryffindor courage.

“…Severus,” she added hesitantly.

_Bold indeed._

He will allow her the use of his given name in order to deepen the bond between them and have her trust him implicitly. So he said nothing and pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand.

He then gathered her into his arms and stood, moving them to his bed.

He crawled in after her and she immediately cuddled in close. He allowed it and he will allow her a short rest. He wanted her to be coherent and of sound mind when he introduced her to the world of BDSM.

Then he will fuck her hard and deep to claim her. He will mark her as his with his seed. If he forgoes the protection charm, perhaps it will make a child. He would be the first to usher forth the next generation to serve his Dark Lord.

He looked into her adoring eyes.

Yes, he thinks he’ll keep this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent over a decade writing this fic off and on. Being unemployed in the midst of covid has left me with a lot of time to finally finish it. Old-me liked to write in the Past Tense while now-me likes to write in the Present Tense. So any weird tense switching mistakes are mine. Old-me also really liked the power imbalance between an older man and a younger woman. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and welcome to Hell! :) Kudos and comments feed the muse.


End file.
